Daredevil's Suit
Daredevil's Suit is the protective body armor worn by Matt Murdock. History Creation Matt Murdock refused to wear body armor during his wanted attempts to get crime away of New York City, despite Claire Temple's warnings that he should wear some kind of protective suit, as the injuries he continuously sustained would end up killing him. Murdock felt that body armor would slow him down too much, making his skills to be ineffective.Daredevil: 1.04: In the Blood During his first encounter with Wilson Fisk, Daredevil attempted to kill him to avenge Elena Cardenas, an elderly woman that Fisk ordered to kill just to lure Daredevil into a trap. Daredevil had sustained severe injuries in a battle against Nobu, but he was able to attack Fisk with Nobu's weapon. However, Fisk was wearing a suit made of a durable material that was able to withstand being cut and stabbed, while being as light as clothing.Daredevil: 1.09: Speak of the Devil Once he recovered from his injuries, and inspired by Father Lantom's words that the devil was maybe a symbol to be feared, created by God to warn humanity in order to tread the path of the righteous, Daredevil sought Turk Barrett and obtained the name of the man that created Fisk's suit, Melvin Potter. Potter battled Daredevil inside his workshop, claiming he should not be there. Daredevil managed to defeat him despite still being weakened by the injuries sustained during his fight against Nobu, and realized that Potter worked for Fisk only because he was threatening a woman named Betsy Beatty whom Potter cared about. Daredevil asked Potter for his help in stopping Fisk from hurting anyone else, by making something for him using the same material he used in Fisk's suits. Potter asked him if he wanted him to make another suit, but Daredevil asked him to make something very special, a symbol.Daredevil: 1.11: The Path of the Righteous Devil of Hell's Kitchen Matt Murdock heard on the news that Wilson Fisk had escaped custody during his transport to jail, and intended to stop him, so he went to retrieve the armor that he had asked Melvin Potter to create for him. Potter explained that he had not enough time to get every part through the process, and the black parts would give him the most protection, and the red ones might deflect a knife depending on the angle. Potter asked Daredevil if Betsy Beatty would now be safe from Fisk, and Daredevil answered that he made Potter a promise, and he was intending to keep it. Daredevil went on to look for Fisk, wearing the armor, and confronted him on an alley. The suit offered enough protection to withstand Fisk's blows, allowing Murdock to gain the upper hand and finally defeat Fisk and knock him unconscious.Daredevil: 1.13: Daredevil Capabilities Daredevil's suit was made from the same material Melvin Potter used to line both Wilson Fisk and Leland Owlsley's suits. This material was unlike anything Murdok had ever felt. When Matt Murdock first obtained the suit from Potter, it was incomplete, having not been refined. The red areas on the suit could only protect against knives depending on the angle, while the black parts would offer significantly more protection. The suit included a pocket located on the left hip of the suit to hold Daredevil's Billy Clubs. Drawing from Murdock's devout Catholicism, the suit is designed to resemble the Devil, complete with horns on the cowl helmet. This was accentuated by the red color scheme, and contributed to the name given to him by the media: Daredevil. Behind the Scenes *The Suit designer Ryan Meinerding, the Head of Visual Development of Marvel Studios, took a more tactical approach to the costume, rather than aesthetic. While the suit is meant to be original, it does resemble the costume Murdock dons in the 2004-2005 Secret War storyline in the comics. Gallery Daredevil Helmet 2.PNG|The Daredevil helmet. Daredevil Suit Back.PNG|Daredevil overlooking Hell's Kitchen. References Category:Items Category:Daredevil (TV series) Items